Package handling technologies are widely deployed across many industries. A few examples include sorting facilities operated by parcel transport service providers, luggage conveyance systems at airports and other transportation hubs, package handling at warehouses or stockrooms at factories retail establishments, military bases, hospitals and, generally, any organization that sends, receives, stores, or sorts packages.
Oftentimes, packages are handled manually. Even in large automated package-processing centers, irregular packages, such as oversized, odd-shaped and hazardous material-containing packages may be sorted by hand. Manual operations introduce operator errors, which may harm the level of service or efficiency in the operations of the package-handling facility. Operator errors may result in misrouted packages or damage to packages from mishandling. Most critically, human involvement exposes the handling operators, or those downstream in the logistics chain, to safety risks. For instance, mishandled packages containing hazardous items or materials may be a source of danger to people or the environment.
On the other hand, the presence of human operators in package-handling facilities allows a higher level of service for special packages or better responsiveness to irregularities than can be achieved by more automated systems. Practical solutions are needed to support manual package handling that reduce the risk associated with operator errors. In addition, technological improvements to manual package handling would be beneficial to strengthen the “human factor” that can improve service levels and avoid or solve problems.